Anyone Who Had a Heart
by Mahree Laveau
Summary: My very first fic! A songfic based on SetsunaSailor Pluto. Setsuna sits at a cafe, pondering her attraction to men who love Serenity. Contains unrequited SetsunaMamoru, and SetsunaDemando. Thank you in advance for reading, and please, no flames!


Welcome to my very first fic! I really hope that y'all enjoy it. And if you don't, please have the courtesy to not flame. I might do songfics for the Inner Senshi and Shittenou, as well as a Hotaru/Safiru one. It depends.

Anyone Who Had a Heart

Spring in Tokyo was beautiful. Birds were chirping, happy couples walked hand in hand down the street, and the warm scent of cherry blossoms hung in the air. Everything was perfect; everyone was perfect, all except me, the Time Guardian, the "Lonely Senshi". It was a beautiful afternoon, perfect for spending time with your significant other, so why in Chronos' name was I sitting in front of a café, by myself, with only the smooth voice of Luther Vandross for company? Ah, I remember. I am doomed to love only those who already love my princess. I know that someone up there has it out for me. Why else would the Gods put me through this? The names and faces would change, but the situation would always be the same. Endymion, Demando, Seiya, the men changed, but their love for Serenity was constant. I sipped at my tea as Luther spoke the words my broken heart sobbed.

_Anyone who ever loved,_

_Could look at me_

_And know that I love you_

_Anyone who ever dreamed_

_Could look at me,_

_And know I dreamed of you_

Endymion. That very name brings a smile to my lips. The body and face of a god, with a mentality that girls can only dream about. The first time we were introduced, I actually had to take a step back from the raw sexuality he exuded. Minako caught it before I even knew what it was, and had elbowed her way in, making sure Endymion never saw more of me than what protocol absolutely demanded. She knew, as did I, that Serenity and Endymion were destined. I would not, could not have interfered in what was already written, she knew that. I think, in a small part of her mind, she wanted to rattle the cage of the unemotional, and cold-hearted Plutonian Princess. She may not have realized it, but it was there. Even the most beautiful and pure hearted can feel the urge to do things that could potentially hurt someone else.

But, I digress.

The point was, Endymion was whisked from my grasp before my fingertips had even grazed his arm. I thought it was just an infatuation, but it became progressively harder to see the happy looks on the faces of my Princess and the handsome Terran Prince. I withdrew even further, finally leaving the court of Selenity permanently, and officially taking up the mantle as Time Guardian. And there was where I stayed. I endured the murder and suicide of the prince and princess, and could not lift a finger to help. I knew my role in the drama to come, and managed to push thoughts of Endymion from my mind. They still surfaced once in a while, particularly when he was reborn as Mamoru, but I slowly began to fall out of love with the man who would be my king. And that's when Demando appeared on the scene.

_Knowing I love you so,_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms_

_And love me too_

_You, you couldn't really have a heart,_

_And hurt me_

_Like you hurt me_

_My love's not untrue_

_What am I to do?_

Demando is the exact opposite of Endymion. He's the embodiment of cool, calm and collected. I think it started out as pure physical attraction. I needed someone that didn't remind me of Endymion. I guess I figured I couldn't get much further down the spectrum than Demando. But of course, he ever pursued the Neo-Queen. Our conversations had been less than pleasant.

(Flashback)

"Who goes there? None but those of Chronos' blood can walk the gates of time!"

"Yet you allowed the Princess Small Lady Serenity to come and go as she pleased," a cold, imperious voice said. My breath caught in my throat as Demando emerged from the shadows.

"What you want, and what she wants are different things entirely. She was trying to help her world, while you attempt to destroy it."

"I am not trying to destroy the world."

I lifted my eyebrow a fraction. "And just what would you call it, mortal?"

"I am chasing a dream."

"And dreams are not oft caught, young Prince of Nemesis."

"I will catch this one. But to do so, I need your help, and the help of the Princess Serenity. Will you give it freely?"

I aimed my staff at him. "No."

He bowed to me, and disappeared. I watched the spot where he had stood, trying to fight the chill that raced down my spine.

(End Flashback)

Like I said, the exact opposite of Endymion, and had he ever glanced my way, I might have been able to convince him to leave off his plan to make Serenity his. But the beauty of Serenity is one not many can willingly walk away from.

_Every time you go away_

_I always say it's good-bye, dear_

_Loving you the way I do_

_I take you back_

_Without you I'd die, dear_

_Knowing I love you so_

Every time that my heart has been broken, I've said that it was the last straw. That I wouldn't love another man that only had eyes for Serenity. I forced down a laugh. That worked really well. Love can either be the most beautiful thing in the world, or the most vicious. It seems I was very well acquainted with the vicious side, but had no knowledge of the beauty of it.

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms_

_And love me too_

_You, you couldn't really have a heart_

_And hurt me,_

_Like you've hurt me_

_My love's not untrue_

_So, what can I do?_

Just because I don't _ooze_ purity like my queen doesn't mean that I'm incapable of love. The Senshi were ever possessing great purity. All of us are pure of heart, from wise Ami on down to elegant Michiru. But of course, none of my other fellow Senshi have found themselves in the same predicament as I. I am capable of true love, I know it. It's just a matter of finding a man who will give me the chance to let me love him. I had hoped Seiya would be the one, but he too was drawn in by Serenity's charms.

_Knowing I love you so_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms_

_And love me too_

_You, you couldn't really have a heart_

_And hurt me_

_Like you've hurt me_

_My love's not untrue _

The waitress refilled my tea, smiling at me politely. I thanked her and looked out over the streets as I sipped. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of silver and gold heading my way and turned, just as Minako came flying up to me, dragging poor Kunzite with her.

"Setsuna! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Would you care to join me?"

Kunzite needed no urging, and gladly sat down. Minako kissed my cheek, and bounced into a seat. "What brings you out on this beautiful day?"

"Just enjoying the weather. What about the two of you?"

"Shopping." Kunzite said with a slight grimace. Minako playfully punched his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're decorating our new apartment. We have to invite you guys over once we're settled. We don't see enough of each other."

"We just saw them last week, dear heart," Kunzite said patiently.

Minako wrinkled her nose in her boyfriend's direction. "You know what I mean."

I smiled. Minako was a sweet girl, truly. "I think Hotaru and the others would like that."

"How is Hotaru anyway? Is she doing okay in school?"

"Very well. Her teachers inform me that she is one of the best and brightest in the class."

Minako beamed. "Great! Well, we have tons more stores to hit! I'll call you sometime! Bye Setsuna!" Minako pecked my cheek again and was gone.

I smiled softly to myself. The current incantation of Venus was the only one of the Senshi that had known of my 'crush' on Seiya. She had tried so hard to make him see me, but he refused. My smile faded slightly. What was wrong with me? Am I not good enough to be loved by just _one_ man? With a sigh, I finished my tea, and paid my bill. The park seemed a reasonable place to go, plenty of places to walk and be alone. The playful breeze tugged my hair mercilessly, despite my efforts to tame it. Couples were also in attendance at the park. I waved to Ami and Zoicite, who were sitting in front of a chess table. Makoto, Nephrite, Rei and Jadeite were having a picnic nearby. I smiled at them and continued on my way, turning my music up slightly. My thoughts remained on Seiya, despite my efforts to turn them towards other matters. My heart still yearned for him to notice me, speak to me, anything.

(Flashback)

Minako had become my sole confidante regarding Seiya. She listened patiently and tried her best to help. I had become rather emotional at that point. "Minako, am I not good enough?" I whispered dejectedly. "Why can't he see?" The Senshi had decided to convene at our house for an outdoor party. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, all save me. Sadly I watched Seiya attempt to tear Usagi's attention from Mamoru.

Minako grabbed my hands. "Setsuna, you are beautiful, smart, a credit to Pluto and your gender. Any man would love you."

I scoffed. A new voice spoke up. "She's right you know. Any man with a heart would love you."

I looked up into Seiya's cobalt blue eyes, cynicism replacing self-pity. "Any man, except the one that matters."

"If he's any type of man, he'll realize that he could hardly do better than you Setsuna. You're a wonderful woman." Seiya spoke warmly, smiling at me.

I regained my composure and stood. The Time Staff appeared in my hand, turning me instantly into Sailor Pluto. "Thank you for your kind words, Seiya, Minako. If you'll excuse me, I believe I am needed at the Gate."

As I disappeared, I distinctly heard Minako say, "Are you that thick?"

(End Flashback)

I sighed, sweeping stray cherry blossoms from my hair. That little conversation had only taken place last week. I hadn't seen Seiya since, nor did I really want to. He had to know how I felt. As Minako said, no one could possibly be that thick. Even Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had noticed. Hotaru of course, had taken it upon herself to try and cheer me up by 'baking' me chocolate chip cookies, with Makoto as her 'helper'.

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would love me too_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would surely take me_

_Anyone would take me_

_Why, why won't you_

_No one's gonna love you like I do_

_No one's gonna make you feel the way I do_

_Yeah,_

_No one_

_No one, no one, no one, no one_

The song, which I had put on repeat, was nearing the end. I whispered the words to myself as I walked. "No one's going to love you like I do, no one's going to make you feel the way I do." I brushed away a stray tear before someone grabbed my hand. I turned, breaking the person's grip on my hand, and going into a defensive position. Seiya looked vaguely surprised. I turned off my music and faced him squarely. "Seiya? What are you doing here?"

He leaned in, and kissed me softly. "Anyone who had a heart would love you."

(End Story)

Well, that was my very first one-shot songfic! I hope everyone liked it! The song used is called 'Anyone Who Had a Heart' and it's by the late, great Luther Vandross. However, there's also a version by Elton John that's pretty good. I did change some words and cut out a few verses, but the gist of the song remains the same. Thank you for reading, and I do hope that you review, and not flame.

Mahree Laveau


End file.
